The Untold Stories of Haruki Suzumiya GENDERBENT!
by MissSasah
Summary: Enjoy the genderbent untold short stories of Haruki Suzumiya, featuring Kyonko and the rest of the your favorite characters. Mostly Kyonko/Haruki! And random Itsuko flirting with Kyonko! Yaaaay!
1. The Bike Ride

**Chapter 1- ****The Bike Ride**

I woke up today, the same way I always do a Monday, I don't want to at all. It was growing more and more colder as autumn disappeared and winter arrived.

The leaves fluttered from the trees as I climbed up that big hill which my high school, North High is on top off.

"Kyonko!" A voice called.

I turned round to see my two friends, Taniguchi and Kunikida following closely by.

"Hey Kyon." Taniguchi grinned, "You look chirpy this morning!"

I yawned smiling lightly,"Sure I do, I tried to get the day off today. But my mum forced me to go in."  
>Kunikida shook her head tutting,"But a certain boy would be very upset if you didn't come in today."<p>

Taniguchi sniggered putting her arm round me,"Oh yeah, you got that charity bike ride today don't you?"

I sighed trying not to think about it,"Don't remind me, I'm not looking forward to it.. My ass is going to freeze. Haruki is making us wearing these ridiculous dresses and.. Lets just say their not bike wear material."

"Dresses! Oh this I gotta to see! How is he going to get you in a dress!" Taniguchi gasped.

"Well that sneaky Itsuko suggested it and.. Of course that pervert loved it." I mumbled.

Kunikida wondered off as we got inside,"Cant wait, its for a good cause-"  
>"Yeah for Haruki.." Taniguchi smirked as they both walked off.<p>

I grunted quietly as I walked into school and up the stairs to the classroom, where Haruki sat behind me and would be ever so excited about today.. I wasn't really as euthastic.

"It's going to be such good promotion for the S.O.S Brigade, the whole school is going to see that it's not just all aliens and solving mysteries, its also giving back." He said as if he was some sort of Saint.  
>"But your making them pay to watch us!" I snapped turning my head towards him,"Who's going to pay 50 yen to watch us peddle through the town and back!"<br>"It's a race, Kyon. I thought you would of known by now!"

"A..A Race?" I gulped.  
>He smiled nodding happily leaning towards me,"Were on teams, didn't you even pay attenion in our meeting last night?"<p>

I rubbed my hand along my chin_,"I think I might of fell asleep.. Since it was so long.."_

He folded his arms,"Okay, were on teams, Itsuko and Mitsuru on one team. Me and you on the other. Yuuki insisted to go by himself, which means he's going to be very tired by the end of it."

I laughed lightly to myself, of course Yuuki wouldn't need to be on a team, he could race round Japan and back in ten seconds if he wanted to!

Haruki suddenly pulled my wrist, which made our faces very close together. His brown eyes were beaming, "Since your on my team, there's no slacking! We gotta win! And if we don't I'll tie your ponytail round an ceiling air fan."

I smirked sarcastically, "No pressure then."

I sat up and pulled myself back round, the bell rang, Haruki looked back at me,"Oh yeah, Kyon."  
>"What?" I said.<p>

"Dont forget the dress or I'll make you do the race naked." He said simply.

He walked out, I flinched, I grown red with anger, "What? Y..You..!"

I realised he was gone, people stared as I pasted by, I let out a sigh.. What an pervert.

Itsuko insisted for me to meet her at lunch before the race, she sat on her usual bench, I slowly approached.

"Why do you look so scared, Kyon?" She asked, as she gave me that smile that never seemed to fade.

I raised an eyebrow,"If you going to try to get me to wear that dress its not happening."

She blinked in confusion,"Dress? Oh the one Haruki chose for us to wear? Well I like it, he has very good taste for a boy."

"Why do you always praise him!" I groaned,"No I don't think its very suitable to wear a dress for peddling on a bike. Also its above my knees, which is short, its only for his own enjoyment while the rest of the school laughs at us!"  
>Itsuko laughed lightly shaking her head,"It is quite funny when you put it that way. Haruki has longed cared less about what people think of him, also if you let him down on today of all days, it could lead to all sorts of bother for me and my esper friends."<p>

I folded my arms,"Open spaces I presume. That idoit has no clue how much trouble he causes."

"Yet, you still tag along don't you? I know how much you complain,but I know you want to please Haruki. Even if it means wearing that dress."

I said nothing as I stood, I turned back to him,"I'll do the race but, I'm not making any promises.."

Itsuko winked at me,"I was right, wasn't I?"

I walked away, I could hear her calling my name in the distance, she's such a know it all.

"-K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" She sung faintly.

"Mitsuru wear it, it looks good on you!" Haruki insisted shoving a pair of cat ears in his face.

Mitsuru wept backing away,"N..No! No! My friends are going to be watching! It's a race, why do I have to wear-"

"Well put them on your helmet, it needs to be obvious to people that you're the clubs mascot, come on man! Wear it! It looks so cute!" Haruki shouted impatiently.

Yuuki looked up from his bike, holding a book in his hand. The boys were in their P.E track suits, while me and Itsuko were in pink and black puff strapless dresses. I wore my grey long cardigan over mine.  
>Haruki growled at me growing red,"Why are you wearing that thing over your dress!"<p>

I narrowed my eyes,"Its cold!"

Mitsuru hid behind me and whispered in my ear,"Haruki's really grumpy."

I looked over to Haruki, he was the one motivating us about it all week, and now he doesn't even look like he wants to do it.

I frowned taking my cardigan off,"Are we doing this thing or not, Haruki! Were going to beat the stuffing out of Mitsuru and Itsuko! Oh and Yuuki."

I walked past Haruki to get to my bike, a surprised expression came across his face. Itsuko smiled softly skipping over to her bike, Mitsuru shuffled over to his bike next to her.

A determined look awoken on Haruki's face, "Team Haruko!"

"Haru..Ko?" I asked.  
>Haruki grinned excitedly,"Yeah its our names.. Combined!"<p>

I looked down smiling lightly, "Stupid."

A gun was shot, I gasped as Yuuki sped ahead, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

I stared in disbelief,"You have to be kidding me."

Haruki was ahead, he called me,"COME ON GOOO!"

Students actually turned up to see us, well mostly people passing by wondering what was going on.

I pedaled pass Mitsuru who was in the wrong gear and was pedaling backwards, he yelped, "Help me."  
>I gave him a sympathetic look as I strived by him, "Sorry!"<br>Itsuko smiled patiently and helped him, Haruki left me behind, I tried calling him but I didn't think he heard me.

There was no signs where to go so after I rode down the hill, I didn't know where to turn since I couldn't slow down, I ended up turning down a bumpy road leading me to a park where we shot Haruki's film, pass the cherry blossoms and past the back suburbs.

I hit the brakes, looking round, finding myself in the middle of a place I didn't recognize.

"W..Where am I?" I gulped.

I tried to stay calm, all I had to do was retrace my steps, not to hard right? Well it would of been if I remembered which way I came from.

I had no phone with me, just a bike and stupid short dress with no pockets! Also the wheels on my bike bursted, how lucky am I?

An hour later, I turned back but still couldn't get back to the roads that were familiar to me. I was pedaling further and further away.

I stopped and sat on the kirb, I placed my head in my hands. How angry is Haruki going to be? Now there's going to be a world full of open spaces and the world is going to come to an end because of me. Yes, it all sounded very over the top but since I met Haruki and the others, I've learned how fast your life can be taken away from you in a second. I mean if Haruki is in a bad mood, it can either be the difference from living or not existing at all!

I sighed as I noticed the sun setting, I was so late for my next lesson, never mind that, I bet school was well over by now! I buried my head in my legs and folded my arms to keep myself warm, tears bubbled up in my eyes, "Damn.. That Haruki."

"Baka.. Baka... Baka..!" I heard a voice from the distance.

I sniffed as I raised my head, I looked round, "W..What?"

"You idoit! Where are you? When I find you, you're going to get a severe punishment!" A familiar voice called angrily.

I looked round standing up wondering where he was,"Haruki..!"

I turned to see Haruki pedaling towards me on his bike, "What the hell do you think your doing? Everyone is out looking for you!"

He braked before me, , I frowned quickly drying my tears, "I didn't mean to go off! I got lost and I tried to get back for you. Now we lost the race.. And-"  
>Haruki groaned,"Who cares about the race? I called it off as soon as I realised you were gone, since you are my team mate, I couldn't continue without you."<p>

I nodded as I quietly picked my bike up, why did I feel slightly touched? I felt a warm jacket placed on my frozen arms.

"You look cold." He muttered growing red, "How the hell did you do that to your bike?"

I laughed dryly,"Oh there were a few sharp stones and the wheels sort of deflated."

Haruki sat on his bike, I blinked, he grown red looking away, "You cant ride on that thing, just leave it. I'll give you a lift."

I sat on the back of the bike, Haruki grunted,"You're as heavy as sack of turnips."

I growled,"Hey! I can happily walk!"

He said nothing and began to pedal quite fast, for someone who thought I was heavy was pedaling just fine. I held onto my seat, I glanced over at him, did I just see a look of relief on his face? Was he worried about me?

Haruki quickly looked away, I smirked lightly, "Hey maybe we can do a rematch tomorrow, I'll promise not to get lost this time."

He laughed,"You better not, I'll let you off for your punishment since it wasn't entirely your fault.."

It was his fault for not telling me where to go, you think he would of planned a head that idiot.

Haruki braked, "But since it was my fault, I'll let you ride on the same bike as me. I mean, since yours is broke."

Yeah my mum wont be too happy about that, abandoning my bike for anyone to steal.. All it needed was new wheels!

I leaned my head on his back, my eyes began to feel heavy, "Yeah, beat the poop of Itsuko for me then."

Haruki smiled softly as he looked down at me, we were by those cherry blossoms again. When I woke up, Haruki told me that a shower of shooting stars appeared across the sky that very moment. I bet it was beautiful. Shame, I slept through it...


	2. The weekend plans

**Chapter 2- Weekend plans**

"Hey.. Hey Kyon." Itsuko hissed from across the table in the club room.

I looked up from the computer, I too busy browsing through cute images of Mitsuru in his butler outfit. He looked so adorable serving tea, especially to me. I didn't take these pictures, of course, they were only for the joy of Haruki, also he asked me to put them on the SOS Brigade website, which was an excuse for me to look at them even more.

"What?" I snapped after being repeatedly called.

Itsuko placed down her romantic shoujo manga, I was especially shocked to see that it didnt have any lesbians on the front cover.

"Do you want to come shopping with me tomorrow?" She asked happily.

I thought for a moment, "What am I doing tomorrow...? Hmm."  
>"If you don't want to come with me, you don't have to lie." She said as though she was hurt.<p>

Damn it, I wasn't doing anything tomorrow.

I sighed, "No its not that, its just shopping. Also I dont get my allowence till the end of the month-"  
>"Oh I'll pay for it, my butler will take us and you can get whatever you want. You deserve a treat since thanks to you, I haven't had to deal with an open space for ages!"<p>

I looked up suprisedly,"Really? Well that's good. You don't have to spend out on me, really I'm just not into shopping.."

"If I get you something appealing, I could do your hair and make up. We could show Haruki and.. Oh I got it! A sleepover!" Itsuko rambled on pleasantly.

She was leaning over the computer now, how did she go from sitting on a chair meters away to up close in my face!

I smiled nervously,"Oh.. A sleepover, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Itsuko nodded,"Yes, yes it is. I could buy you some nice pajamas and we can stay up all night talking about our crushes and loves. I have one."

There was an abnormal silence, this girl was intelligent, popular with the guys and had esper powers for goodness sake. And she's asking me to sleepover at her palace? Okay, I haven't exactly seen where she lives but if it's as big as the mansion on the island, then it is more likely a palace.

"So do you want to come tomorrow night? Since you've got nothing planned." She beamed.

Gosh, but she could be a little creepy sometimes. But I've never really been to many sleepovers, Taniguchi and Kunikida have never invited me to a sleepover. The last sleepover I went to was at my grandma's, so that's saying something.

"Yeah okay, it could be.. Fun?" I said unsure.

Itsuko rose up flicking her hair from her face,"Good, It will also give me a chance to tell you about more about Suzumiya San. Since he could come in any-"  
>"Hey guys! Kyon, have you done those updates?" Haruki shouted as he crashed through the door.<p>

I looked over at Itsuko and then back at Haruki, "Yep, I've done them. I've chose the one which I personally found cute."  
>He wondered over to have a look at the screen,"Oh yeah that is cute, put underneath CLUB MASCOT. So it's obvious."<br>_Isnt it obvious enough?_ I thought.

I typed it underneath the picture of Mitsuru wearing cute cat ears with his butler outfit, Mitsuru entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to.. What are you doing?" He asked.

I blinked, "Mitsuru its not what you-"  
>"Just puting your picture on the sites home page! Come look!"<br>"But I didn't say you could do that, Suzumiya san." Mitsuru said bravely.

Haruki sighed,"Well no one is going to look at a dull home page are they? If your adorable baby face is on it, its going to get more hits!"

Mitsuru frowned,"Why don't you put Itsuko or Kyonko on the homepage, they're girls! I'm a guy!"

"But YOUR the mascot. Kyon is just a boring flat chested girl and Itsuko is the mysterious charming deputy leader!" Haruki told him.

I narrowed my eyes as my face grew hot, "What?! Wait Hey-"  
>"Exactly, see everyone plays their part and.. Yuuki just reads his book and plays it cool!"<p>

Yuuki looked up from his book in the corner of the room, I kinda forget he's there sometimes.

"When did you come in, Yuuki?" I asked.

He pushed his glasses in, "I've been here the whole time."

I felt sort of mean, I smiled lightly, "Oh sorry."

Mitsuru put his apron and poured a cup of tea for me,"Here you go, Kyonko. Careful its hot."  
>I smirked, "Oh okay, thanks."<p>

Haruki narrowed his eyes, Itsuko did the same.

"So what are you doing at the weekend?" Haruki asked randomly, as we got ready to leave the club room.

"Err.. You know, family stuff." I lied.

A disappointed look came across his face, "Oh right."  
>"Why?" I asked curiously.<p>

"I just thought.. You and me.." He trailed off.

He looked over to see Yuuki still sat there, Haruki looked as though he was in a nervous sweat.

"..Should go for a meal to discuss SOS activity plans."

"Well I cant so.." I told him again.

He blocked me from going out the door, damn the height difference.

I looked up to him growing fed up, "Move."

His cheeks were red, he was quiet, for once, with a determined quiet pleaing look in his brown eyes.

I raised an eyebrow confusedly and sighed, "Well, if its _so_ important to you. Then fine."  
>A grin spread across his face, "Good I'll expect you to be there at one tomorrow where we usually meet up. Or I'll-"<br>"Give me a penalty, I know. I know." I said as I pushed past him to get out.

Haruki was in a daze and blinked,"Oh yeah, right.."

"Kyonko! Kyonko!" My little brother called.

I frowned as I looked up from a television magazine as I laid flat out on my bed, the following evening.  
>"What?" I called growing annoyed.<p>

He rushed through the open door, after running up the stairs, "Your friend is here!"

I raised from my bed, to see Itsuko in the door way. Smiling the usual painted smile on her face.

"Hello Kyon." Itsuko said a bit too happily.

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing here? It's not Haruki is it?"  
>She nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry to intrude like this but.. Well.."<br>"Well what?"  
>"I think Suzumiya san maybe.. In love.."<p>

I laughed lightly returning to my magazine,"Really? You came here to tell me that?"  
>"Aren't you interested who?" Itsuko said curiously entering my room.<p>

I shook my head as I laid back down on my bed, "Nope."  
>She leaned over with a suprised look on her face, "But you should, you see.. Have you seen the stars tonight?"<br>"I've seen stars before, Itsuko. There twinkley and bright as usual."  
>Itsuko shook her head and laughed lightly,"But these stars are rare, I mean they haven't even existed until now. Weird, huh?"<p>

I got up and opened my curtain,"Haruki.. What has he done.. Oh no."  
>The stars were all different colours and were all shining as bright as the sun, I stared in amazement,"There like lights on a Christmas tree."<p>

Itsuko smirked,"Suzumiya san must of wished for this to happen, or did it without realising."

I lowered my gaze and sat back on my bed, "W..Who is she?"  
>"Oh I thought you would of figured that out by now." She smiled playfully as she faced away from the window.<p>

I smiled falsely,"I don't care. So you came here to just tell me that?"  
>"Yeah also.. That my car will pick you up at three o'clock tomorrow."<br>"Fine fine." I yawned,"You could of called me."  
>"But this way, I can see you in person and nose round your house." She said mischievously.<br>Itsuko was close to my face again as she leaned towards me on the bed.

I hopped up to my feet, "Yeah I'm not going if your going to be like that the whole time!"

Itsuko winked as she left, "Can't wait until then, goodbye Kyon."  
>I waved as she went back into her mysterious blacked out car, "What a strange girl.."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Please review, thanks! :)<em>


	3. Date?

**Chapter 3 - Date?**

Okay, I can do this.. Go for a meal with Haruki at one then get back for three o'clock. Simple, right?

I stood at the usual place in the town centre opposite the train station, where we always met up for Brigade outings.

The sky was still quite a strange colour, like it usually is when the sun is setting, a light pinky orange sort of colour. But it was midday still, which made it a little more odd. I wonder if it had anything to do with Haruki.

"Yo Kyon!" I heard his voice call in the distance.  
>I folded my arms looking at my watch as my ponytail blown in the spring breese.<p>

"Your late, you have to pay for drinks now." I told him.  
>His smile disappeared, he frowned,"Only by ten minutes! I'm the Brigade leader so its acceptable."<br>I smirked, "Unless you want to pay for both of our meals as well."  
>A pout came across his face, he grabbed my wrist as he walked in the direction of the restaurant.<p>

I held my ice cold cola as I watched Haruki closely as he sipped furiously on his straw of lemonade. The first five minutes was just us drinking, without a word exchanged to each other. Until our glasses were empty.

He narrowed his eyes,"What are you looking at?"  
>I raised an eyebrow,"Why are you on edge? Just chill."<p>

Haruki lowered his gaze and began looking at the menu.

I sighed,"Itsuko told me you like someone."  
>He blinked and grew red, he suddenly began laughing nervously,"W..What? Me? No! How does she know? I didn't tell her-"<br>"So there is someone?" I asked seriously,"You didn't need to tell her.. So who is she?"  
><em>"SHE?"<em>Haruki replied confusedly.

I nodded,"Unless you're gay, yes she. I cant think of who it could be, except Itsuko.. Since you are more fond of her than me.. I mean.. Then anyone else!"

Haruki stared at me then looked away,"It's no one."  
>I leaned back as the waiter took our orders and walked away, then it hit me.<br>My eyes widened,"Wha..Is this a date?!"

Haruki frowned,"No, its an SOS-"

Thats why the sky is so pink and the stars were so weird last night. Damn it, it's _MY_ fault the world is so messed up! It's because.. Haruki Suzumiya.. Might.. Could.. Possibly be in love with me?

"You are a crazy bastard.." I sniggered.

He growled, "Hey! How am I? Don't speak to your brigade leader like that!"

I stood up and went to the restroom, I looked in the mirror to see my face looking even more red than ever.

I looked at what I was wearing, just a green cardigan with vest and jeans. If I knew this was a date, well an SOS outing with only Haruki and me. Then I would of made more of an effort. Wait, no I don't even like Haruki.. Well at least I don't think I do. Haruki's probably trying to mess with my head anyway, he cant be serious right?

I left the restroom, to see a sad looking Haruki sitting alone. Probably feeling sorry for himself, that he has to pay for the drinks.

I smiled lightly, or maybe he was upset that I called him a crazy bastard. I mean I call him it all the time inside my head. Also he insults me alot too! Well if I didn't do anything then.. Well I don't even want to go there.

I sat back in my seat, I leaned over to him,"Haruki."  
>He looked up, avoiding eye contact,"What?"<p>

"I didn't mean to offend you. It's just your not your usual self." I said softly.  
>"So you have a problem with that?" Haruki snapped.<p>

I shook my head,"No I don't. You always pick a fight with me to cover up your feelings, cant we just talk normally?"

He lowered his tense shoulders, he sighed, "Fine then. What do you want to talk about..?"

It was the first time I ever really spoke to Haruki on a normal level, since he wouldnt always be going off about some new idea, or why his life was so boring and how having an alien, time traveller or esper friend be much cooler.. No its not really Haruki, its just trouble.  
>"Erm.. Maybe the whole reason why were here. Didn't you say you had ideas for the SOS Brigade?" I suggested.<p>

His eyes beamed as a huge grin came across his face,"Oh of course! Well I want to get some new outfits for Mitsuru, but since you're kind of a girl.."  
><em>"Kind of a girl? I've got the breasts to prove it, don't I?" <em>I thought to myself.

"You can help me out. Also I feel like I'm leaving you and Itsuko out, so I want to get you both cosplay outfits too."

I laughed,"No.. No theres no need! Really!"  
>"Oh but I shall and I will. Also there's some competitions I want to enter to promote the club and.."<p>

He continued to rabbit on about all these ideas and plans he had, I regretted asking him now.

After our food arrived and we paid for the bill, Haruki insisted to go into the market place for costumes and get inspiration for outfits.

I looked at my watch, it was half past two. Itsuko wont be happy if I didn't go to the sleepover. But if I didnt stay with Haruki the world could possibly implode, so I had no choice either way.

"This is nice, Kyonko what do you think?" Haruki asked.

We stood at a accessories stall, full of girly handmade flowery clips, ribbons and pretty headbands.

"So is this where you bought yours?" I teased.  
>Haruki frowned,"No... Just tell me why you think!"<p>

He pointed to a pink flower clip, that looked like a flower from a blossom tree.

I looked at it closely, nodding in approval,"Yeah its quite pretty.. Why, you gonna get Mitsuru to wear it?"  
>"It's not a bad idea but.. No, do you want it or not?" Haruki suggested.<p>

I looked up at him confusedly,"Me? I never asked you to, I can just use my own money but-"  
>"I'll take that one." He told the woman running the stall.<p>

She smiled as she put it in a bag ,"That will be 500 yen please."  
>He rustled through his pocket and gave her the money, Haruki handed it to me.<p>

"Here, put it your hair. It'll go with your ponytail." He ordered.

I did as he said, I was wondering why he was being so surprisingly nice. This is not a date, I had to keep telling myself that.

"Does it look okay?" I asked, since there was no mirrors about.

He didn't look at me,"Fine."

Haruki was the same colour as the roses that we passed by in a flower booth.

I smirked faintly, "Thank you."

Half an hour pasted, I'm sure Itsuko would understand and wait a bit longer for me. It was half past three, I didn't want to leave Haruki.. I think I might of been enjoying myself? Maybe..  
>"KYONKO!" A familar voice called.<br>I turned round to see Itsuko with a scary smile plastered on her face, oh god she was mad.  
>Haruki looked behind him confused,"Hey isn't that..Itsuko?"<br>I shook my head, "No.. No, it might be her twin. Just excuse me for a moment."  
>Itsuko seemed to be finding it hard to stay her normal composed self.<p>

"We said three o'clock, what are you.."  
>"If I didn't go to this meal with Haruki, then I dunno.. The world could of came to an end. I'm just trying to share myself between you both equally. " I told her.<br>A relieved look appeared on her face,"Oh so that explains the stars last night.."  
>"What? How do I got anything to do with.."<br>We both turned to look to Haruki, Itsuko smiled, I grown red, "No, it cant be. Haruki doesnt love me! He's always dragging me around and-"  
>"Hey Itsuko, convience to bump into you here." Haruki said happily.<p>

Itsuko smiled,"Yes it is Suzumiya-San, I'll be going now. Leave you both to mingle."

Itsuko passed by me, she whispered,"See you on monday."

I sighed feeling guilty, I was going to regret this.

I pulled Itsuko by the arm and looked back at Haruki, "Haruki I'm meant to be going Itsuko's for a sleepover and well now.. But I knew you would kill me if you found out but-"

His eyes sparkled,"Sleepover? You too? Oh Kyonko, go go! Get more girly, do what girls do. Go, I don't mind."

I blinked in confusion, was it really okay?

"Are you sure? I thought-"  
>"No its fine, I'll see you on monday. Bye!" Haruki said enthusiastically pushing me towards Itsuko's car.<p>

I looked back at Haruki waving frantically as we drove off, what he didnt know was I didnt want to go.


	4. The Day At The Beach

_Hi thanks to all who have read and reviewed my story. I never planned on updating this, but with the new series and discovering some old comics I drawn, I have been inspired to continue. This story is a sort of one shot, just to get me back into the swing of this. I hope you like it! :)_

Yo Kyonko here. I apologise for not updating about the latest SOS Brigade club activities, Haruki found out and well he wasn't too happy. It was the summer holidays and I thought that meant a summer free from Haruki's madness. Sadly not, I should have known better.

"Let's go to a beach for the day!" He announced proudly over the phone, almost yelling down my ear.

I lazed in front of my television, the only positive I found was getting away from my annoying little brother, I made sure not to mention the outing to him. I knew Haruki would encourage me to bring him along, but it was already a handful having Haruki alone with us.

"Fine. When?"  
>"Today? Get moving, we are meeting in an hour!" He insisted.<br>"What? But I got stuff to do!"  
>"Like what? Shave your legs, get a nicely fitting bikini?" He asked, almost as if he was physic.<br>"Bikini? I don't wear them." I stated.  
>He panted, "Aw why not? Itsuko will probably be wearing one."<p>

Of course Itsuko would be wearing one, she had a great figure and suited anything, especially a girly bikini. However, I had a broad not so feminine figure and would rather cover up everything part of my body. But being around Haruki makes that difficult with the costumes he forces me to wear.

I heard his voice faintly gravel before speaking up, "Anyway meet you outside the bus station, if you're not there, you're penalty will be wearing a bikini chosen especially by me."  
>"What no! That's not fair-"<br>"Get moving!" He hung up abruptly.

I quickly began to rummage through my wardrobe in a panic dash. Haruki was such a jerk.

It was midday and the sun was cooking everything in it's path. Yuuki was already there wearing shorts and t-shirt. While Haruki and Mitsuru were in tank tops and swimming trunks, with flip flops. I spotted Itsuko as I walked up, she wore a white summer dress with a huge floppy hat, taking advantage of the weather. While I wore a casual vest and capo pants, obviously with my sneakers, as well as a cap with my ponytail weaved through.

Haruki rolled his eyes at me, "You're on time for once, typical, Kyonko."

I ignored his comment as I talked to the others, Mitsuru was buzzing with excitement and Itsuko seemed to be looking forward to the day out. I glanced over to Haruki who had a pout on his face.

"Sorry you are unable to objectify me this time, Haruki." I grunted.  
>He frowned, "What? That's not what I- Oh Mitsuru."<br>"You got such a bulge, have you still got morning wood."  
>Mitsuru pushed Haruki off him, his face brightened, "Hey! I only woke up before, this weather makes me sleepy!"<p>

I diverted my eyes away, the bus soon pulled up and half an hour later we were out the beach.

Haruki threw his top at me and flip flops as he sprinted for the water, dragged Mitsuru along with him. I helped Itsuko and Yuuki set up the umbrella and lay towels. Yuuki sat in the shade with his book, quiet as always.

"This is relaxing, Haruki seems happy." Itsuko commented.

"I guess."  
>"He really does like you."<br>I shrugged, "I cant tell."  
>She smiled softly, "You're as oblivious as each other."<br>She took her dress off to reveal a bikini underneath, "You coming to play in the sea?"  
>I shook my head, "No thanks."<br>"Okay, you'll have to eventually." She swiftly left and headed towards Haruki who was near the shore.  
>I looked over to Yuuki, "I didn't want to leave you by yourself."<br>"I am capable of being alone."  
>I then recalled back to visiting Yuuki's apartment with Mitsuru, he lives alone and has that weird time shift room.<p>

I watched Haruki in the sea, he wasn't in too bad shift, wait no, I cant be checking him out. I know he's handsome and had serval admirers, remember what he said about love? He doesn't bother with it anymore, neither should I.

"Hey Kyon! Come over here!" Haruki called.

I sighed, I pulled off my cap, I took my top and pants off, to reveal a swimming suit.

"Do I look alright, Yuuki?" I asked him.

He quietly nodded, I smiled awkwardly, "Do what you feel comfortable with, as long as you're happy, Yuuki."  
>Yuuki stared blankly at me as I walked to join Haruki and the others.<p>

"What's with your outfit?" Haruki shireked in disgust.  
>"It's all I had!" I frowned.<p>

Itsuko smiled, "I like it, it's very Kyonko and she shaved her legs for you Haruki."  
>"What? No I did it for myself, it it quite warm now." I snapped.<br>Haruki splashed me with the water, I splashed back, we were all laughing. I took a moment to look up to Haruki, he exchanged a small smirk to me, before running over to Mitsuru and pushing him into the water.

As the sun began setting, Itsuko and Mitsuru decided to get changed and dry themselves, I stayed to keep an eye on Haruki.

"Come on, it's getting late."  
>He stared at the pink clouds in the sky, "Today has been fun, hasn't it?"<br>I nodded, he sounded sad, "I hope we have more days like this."  
>"We will! Don't worry." I reassured him.<p>

He gazed over at me, "I'm glad."  
>Suddenly the tide was coming in, I didn't realise that the water was pass my chest, I felt a rush of water go over my head. I stretched my arms up, but it was so high, my head was racing. I was unable to swim to the surface, I wasn't the strongest swimmer.<p>

From nowhere I felt my whole body being lifted to the surface, just as I was starting to see black patches in my vision. I coughed up water as the air reached my lungs, I felt weak, as I re-opened my eyes, I found myself over Haruki's shoulder. I was unable to keep my head lifted to look towards him, I let my head hung and I found myself falling back into darkness again.

I found myself lying on something soft, I was back home, in bed. How did I get here? How long was I asleep for?

There were get well cards on my bedside table, I sat up, I heard my mum talking to someone in the hallway.  
>"Haruki it's nice for you to visit, but you are best going home, it's late."<br>"I can't stop feeling like it's my fault. She's an important member to the SOS Brigade and-"  
>"She's resting, it's fine."<br>"Can I stay 5 more minutes please, I never said goodbye."  
>"Okay then."<br>Haruki walked in the room, eyes lowered, defeated almost. Then he froze when he saw me sat up in bed, "Hi." I said.

"Hi." Haruki said stiffly.

"I'm sorry for making you worry so much. It wasn't your fault."  
>"You bet it wasn't. It's your fault for being so short."<br>"What? You're the one who wouldn't leave!"  
>"I...I know."<br>He grabbed my hand, he smiled faintly, "I'm so glad you're awake."  
>He bolted up turning his red face away, "Now I can let the other members about you're recovery and I expect to see you on Monday."<br>"Sure thing, Suzumiya."  
>As he was about to head out the door, I called him back, "Thanks."<br>His eyes widened to my sleepy blushing expression, _"So cute."_ He thought.  
>Haruki cleared his throat, "No problem, just learn to swim for god sake."<br>"You could teach me." I suggested.

His eyes gleamed, as he over excitedly pointed towards me, "YES! We could have a brigade swimming session, we could all practice our skills. I'll be the life guard, oh so many ideas and outfits!"  
>He grinned as he walked out the door chatting away to himself.<p>

"I look forward to it." I sighed.


End file.
